The Cold, the Wild
by hydrogenstarfuel
Summary: Feliciano had no interest in being human. As far as he was concerned, he was a wolf, like those he was raised by. But when a hunter by the name of Ludwig tears him away from his home and adoptive family, will the call of the wild drive him insane, or will the pull of love allow him to once again be human? GerIta, human AU. Slightly OOC Italy. M for lemon in later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! So, I'm not dead, I've just been busy xD I don't own Hetalia, and this story is rated M for a lemon in a later chapter. The plot was inspired by a wolf that appeared in my yard, and me (being the weird person I am) attempted to mimic it's movements throughout the day. Please rate and review! They are my fuel! (And yes, Forever a Brother will be continued soon). Oh, also, in this story there are no talking wolves. Sorry. xD It's mainly because I think it's a little cliche. It's still cool though! -Felix  
**

* * *

Swift bodies darted side by side through the thick mass of snow residing on the ground, weaving through the misty labyrinth of lonely evergreens and barren spruces deserted by their leaves. Lightweight paw steps left uniquely shaped indents within the cold white substance as deep, throaty, song-like howls were exchanged. The pack veered left, narrowly escaping the steep drop of the cliff, tempting fate and gravity to make them slip and fall to their deaths.

Amongst the sleek, furry bodies of the wolves was a bare, thin, naked form that could only belong to a human male, most likely just under the age of twenty. He ran alongside the animals as if he were one of them, if not a bit slower. He ran by reaching his arms far in front of his body and thrusting his legs forward, in front of his upper limbs. He had scars adorning his back, showing them off proudly like they were beautiful garments instead of blistering, angry red battle wounds.

Unkempt, dark brunette hair swayed with his movements, a long, stray hair curl stubbornly sticking out on the side of his head. Snow collected along the boy's body, being shaken off with his movement and then piling up again. He made a growling sound in the back of his throat as a response to the chill being sent up his spine, forcing it to grow into a bark.

That boy thought himself, like his companions, to be a wolf. He had known that he looked different and lacked the same physical appearance as the cold-dwelling creatures ever since he saw his reflection in a puddle. This changed nothing, though. His mind didn't have time to start trying to comprehend this, as it was focused on the thrill of the hunt, the chill of the snow on his naked body, the quiet and begging whimpers of the pups.

Suddenly, there was a loud yelp and a slender white and gray wolf lost her footing, sliding off the end of the cliff, and plunging downward. Her claws scrabbled at the ice desperately The human, accompanied by the rest of the pack, cautiously yet expeditiously ventured to the place she had fallen. The wolf could still be seen, twisting and turning, screeching and crying. Asking someone to save her, a plea that would go unanswered. She was falling... falling...

The boy jolted, crouching on his cold, red legs. He remembered something... something very strange. In his mind, he could see other beings that looked like him, sitting on curved strips of stuffed material that looked similar to leather. Around them was metal walls, and the boy could recognize it as one of the gigantic metal birds he often saw above him. A beautiful woman with silky, light brown hair sat on one flashing beams of light with her smile, while he was on one very close to her. Very quickly, there was a flash of something very bright, and the boy was the one falling, arching his back and screaming as he fell through the air.

The wolf-like human saw the woman reaching out to him, pulling him close to her bosom and doing something odd with her mouth, while her eyes closed, tears flying from her face and being thrown up into the sky. It wasn't barking or yipping, let alone any sounds he was familiar with, but instead making complex strings of sounds.

"Ti amo, il mio bambino!" ("I love you, my baby boy!")

There was another flash and then he was on the ground, cold, dead carcasses of the others surrounding the boy. His back ached, but he was sore everywhere. He felt a lingering trace of warmth and realized he was clenched securely in the lady's arms, protected from the long fall from the flying metal bird, which, he noticed as he glanced around, had crashed into the ice many yards away. Tears streaked down his face as he let out a silent cry.

A wolf with it's footing still firmly dug into the ice howled, breaking the boy from his horrifying memory. Even though he didn't speak the mysterious language of animals, let alone any others, he knew this was the pack's way of saying a final goodbye to the she-wolf. Others joined in the mournful chorus, including the boy, with his awkward, high pitched whines. The last thing the falling animal did was bark pitifully, perhaps a final goodbye to her family, before her back hit the frozen water below and she went stiff and rigid.

The brunette boy lowered his head, thinking back to what the woman had yelled, so sadly, so frightened. "T-i am... amo..." The words sounded more like growls than words. He didn't know what it meant, but he guessed they had some relation to falling and dying.

The pack's alpha wolf brushed against the boy's leg with it's tail, signaling him it was time to move along, back to the den. He playfully batted at the other's tail, trying to ease away the grim atmosphere, before being shot a death glare.

* * *

The boy felt happiness bubble up inside him as one of the newborn pups strayed close to him, seeking his warmth and snuggling into his bare stomach. He leaned down and nuzzled it's head affectionately, burying his nose in it's soft fur, that had yet to experience snowflakes falling on and hardening it. For some reason or another, several other animals had thought him to be a female. It wouldn't actually be very hard to mistake him to be as such, because he was very small, very slender, and often helped take care of the young ones as if he were their mother.

The pup nipped at the wolf-like human's skin, and he jumped, realizing it was hungry. He gently pushed it away towards it's mother, whom was lying on her side, nestled in a corner of the cave. He whimpered deep in his throat, feeling how cold he actually was after the baby left, taking it's small portion of heat with it. He didn't have the thick, warm pelts of the wolves, and the resistance his skin built up against the air's chill could only do so much. Sensing the boy's needs, another female whom was particularly close to him curled around his back, slapping his arm affectionately with her tail.

The boy snugged against her, feeling warmer already. He had very fond memories of this particular wolf. She had served as an adoptive mother to him, and on top if it all, she was the reason he was still alive. He remembered being alone in the snow, tears freezing on their descent down his face. The boy had crawled away from the wreck of the plane with the small amount of energy he had, but he was injured. Every movement brought a sharp flick of pain up his back. Then, like an angel, the motherly animal appeared from the camouflage the snow and trees provided.

The wolf stared at the boy, sitting battered and bloody in the snow. She had given birth not so long before to four pups, all of which died within the hour. She took a step towards the crying baby human, curious as to why he didn't have fur, except on his head. Even though she was an intelligent beast, it took her a long time to figure out what had happened too the boy, even what species he was. Those thoughts brought her the realization his mother was dead. She now came very close to him, enough that she could sniff his dark chocolate hair.

The boy looked up at her with sad hazel eyes, trembling, which was the combined work of the cold, being alone, and having a wolf so close to him. He gasped when her wet nose nuzzled against his already freezing skin. His tears stopped flowing, as he sensed the beautiful creature meant no harm. It was that moment she decided she was going to be his mother, to take care of him, to raise him as her own. She knew that things like him didn't have scruff, thus giving her limited options of methods to carry him.

The she-wolf lowered herself so her belly was rested in the snow, silently offering the little boy to climb on. He didn't quite understand at first, as he simply sat there, wondering in his small mind what it was doing. The wolf gently urged him towards her with a paw, and he finally got the message, gripping at her fur with chubby hands.

With the boy on her back, the wolf raced through the forest, slowing only a little when she remembered the human on her back, due to him wrapping his arms around her neck, frightened. She was taking him back to the pack's den, to establish him as a wolf and to raise him... he was going to be a human raised by wolves.

* * *

The boy made a pleased noise, rubbing himself against the she-wolf whom was currently wrapped around him. There were few currently in the den, as the others were hunting for caribou or other animals. Although he found the hunt very exciting, he could not run as fast as the others and was quite a bit weaker. On top of that, his teeth were not nearly as sharp as it would require to take down another animal.

As he snuggled closer up to his 'mother', ready to fall asleep, there was a loud, horrible explosion of noise, and the boy and all of the wolves jumped. There was a pained bark, something very dreadful to hear. Very slowly, the boy crept to the entrance of the den, peeking his head out. What he saw there equally horrified him and made him curious. There stood a creature. A creature that looked like him.

He had slicked back golden hair, broad shoulders and a wide stance, slinging a body over his shoulder. The body of a wolf. The boy jumped backwards, scared, growling a quiet warning. He tried to scramble back into the den, not wanting his fate to be similar to that of the other animal. But the man had his eyes locked onto the boy, and he stared in shock before he had slipped back into the den.

Knowing it would not be wise to enter a wolf den, as there were certainly more animals there, the hunter began to call out to the odd, naked boy. He wondered how long he'd been there, alone, naked, afraid.

"Hello? Hello? Do you need help?" He rested down the body, straying closer to the cave yet keeping a reasonably safe distance. "My name is Ludwig. You need not be afraid, are you hurt?"

The only response Ludwig received was another growl, but this one was louder and deeper; that sound could not have been made by a human. No, this was a wolf. A wolf crawling out of the den, eyes practically flashing in a warning. She was the boy's "mother" and she was angry. The fur on her body bristled dangerously, her stance showing she was alert and ready to pounce, to rip Ludwig to shreds. Tear his throat out, gore his eyes. She wasn't going to stand for a member of her pack being killed and treated a trophy, nor having a hunter trying too speak with her "son".

Ludwig felt his stomach drop and his adrenaline start pumping, aiming his rifle towards the belly of the wolf. He would fire if it came any closer. The she-wolf snarled at the weapon, circling the hunter.

Suddenly; she pounced. The boy stood, horrified, as there was a flash of fur, skin, teeth and blood, topped off with another loud bang. Both the hunter and the wolf fell, toppling to the cold ground, but only one could emerge victorious; the winner of the fight, the one with enough will to keep going. The red, thick substance with the tangy scent of metal splattered across everything. Who... who would die? The hunter, or the mother?


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I've been getting a lot of positive feedback on this one~! The**** reviews I've gotten have been rather kind :) So, thank you, you know who you are. THANK YOU! On a completely different note, there will soon be a poll on my profile relating to this story, so I'd love it if you guys would vote on it. Also, at some point I may be looking for a beta reader for this story, and perhaps Forever a Brother. And one more warning; in this chapter, cliche realization is cliche. -Felix**

* * *

The wolf lay limply, her cold, stiffening body drenched in blood sprawled out on top of Ludwig, crushing him into the snow. The boy, still watching from his spot in the den, heard a low moan, desperate for an ease of pain. It was not the growl of an animal... the hunter was still alive. One of his hands reappeared from the mass of white and red fur he was buried under, trying to get himself free, his will to survive stubbornly driving him to try harder.

The brunette human, unlike the other members of the pack currently in the den, who pressed themselves far into rocky crevices, slunk forward even further until his head broke the entrance. He recognized the almost sleeplike state the she-wolf was in almost instantly. She looked similar to the caribou and goats that had been brought back from hunts. Torn into, ripped apart. Invisible teeth marks on her coarse fur led to the gaping hole in her side, leaking blood, the very substance of death itself, but also the substance that also held hands with life.  
The boy stared, unblinking. He had never understood the concept of death before, the concept of a life ending. It came at him in a rush that didn't greatly differ from the freezing blast of a blizzard. It was the setting of the sun of life, dragging its victim soul with it. Death was the veil of night placed atop the skies, breaking it apart from the clear blue, the haze of clouds, even, being lost to the darkness.

The boy knew his "mother" was already gone. He could tell... the pain in his heart he had never felt before had its own way, its own language, to let him know. There was another noise of pain from the hunter, and he slipped out of the den completely, squatting on his legs once he reached the zone of the end of the battle. The hunter's hand was growing still, almost ready to give up. He was running out of air, but his wounds were undetermined. Did he even have any? Would he end up like the she-wolf, broken and bleeding?

The boy set to work, pushing away as much of his "mother's" heavy body as he could, using his back and hands to push it away. She was heavy, and the best he could do was to roll her weight elsewhere. What was revealed was Ludwig's face, sunk deep into the snow. His eyes fluttered open desperately as he heaved in air. As more of the she-wolf was moved, he scrambled from his position, while being careful not to do anything to his left leg. Upon further inspection, it had a two large gashes left from sharp claws running down half the length of his calf, not very deep but certainly painful when combined with the fact he was just crushed.  
"W-wolf... boy..." Ludwig panted, seeing said "wolf boy's face hovering over his, inspecting him. Analyzing him. "Thank you..."

The boy cocked his head curiously. This vocalization the hunter was making sounded similar to the cries of the woman as they fell through the air. It was unfamiliar to him, but somehow strangely comforting…

The brunette human gazed at Ludwig, leaning close to his face, enough to feel his breath. The two crystal blue eyes staring back at him with equal amounts of curiosity greatly delighted him. He had seen only the brown and green eyes of the wolves, and the cold black eyes of animals. The hunter's reminded him of the rapids that never seemed to freeze on their descent downhill, winding through forests and clearings, determined to escape to their destination. The boy found them beautiful, so pure, so refreshing and icy... it sent chills down his spine.

"Wolf Boy" raised a hand while using his other limbs to support himself, hesitantly placing it on Ludwig's face, gently touching it. The hunter flinched, before resting his own hand, still shaky from the previous events, on top of the boy's. His eyes widened, and he yelped. He hadn't been expecting the touch to be returned, and was about to pull away, before he noticed something. Their hands looked the same, or at least similar. A small, petite one against one that was large and work-hardened.

Fingers curling around the brunette's, joining and entwining like lonely snowflakes dancing together in their final journey towards the frozen, hard ground. Although slightly taken over by cold, the blonde's hand was warm, comforting. Rough, yet gentle. Once brutal and now kind. It was such an odd combination, but it was also a trait of wolves. Killers and natural born hunters when defending their pack, and maybe even when playing, but big balls of fuzz at heart.

The boy tightened his grip. However small a gesture touching hands was, it was such a different feeling. It wasn't anything like the springy pads giving way to sharp claws of the wolves, not like the rocky, hard hooves of cattle or anything he had ever experienced before. He could only bear to remove his hand when his stare at Ludwig's eyes and hand was broken by the almost magnetic draw of the vibrant red that was oozing from Ludwig's wound.

Although the hunter's facial expression revealed no hints as to what he was feeling, the human wolf child could sense his pain. He was doing his best to control the trembling of his appendages, but the scent of fear couldn't be controlled as it coursed through him. Very lightly, the brunette touched the injury very gingerly, like a dainty paw step. Ludwig hissed through clenched teeth, jolting and bringing himself upward so he was sitting in a single, quick motion.

The boy flinched, pulling his hand back. He had seen injuries before, of course, but he had not a clue about how to heal them. He remembered very faintly a time when he wasn't very familiar with the wolves; but he was quite familiar with the feeling of pain back then. His adoptive family weren't aware that humans didn't have quite the strength wolves had, and in the few times he had grudgingly accepted the invitation to play, there were wounds inflicted all over his arms, running from his neck to his feet.

The nameless wolf-child could also remember his "mother" curling protectively around him in those days he was so weak he couldn't move, snarling at anything that came to close. She snarled her demand of food to be brought to him, taking scarcely a morsel for herself until he was healed. The wolf was sitting with the boy for days, getting up only to chase away curious animals that ventured closer, despite her warnings. He would miss her...

Forgetting his grief and pain of losing the closest thing he'd had for a mother, the wolf child climbed next to Ludwig and draped his limbs over the other man's shoulders. He wouldn't let him die... not when they were both ostracized by the appearance of wolves or animals. It was good news for the hunter that the boy believed it wasn't the hunter's fault his mother had died, but the weapon's.

"Wolf boy, what are you doing?" Ludwig asked, knowing he'd receive no response. The boy was trying to cover up as much of him as he could, thus making rather odd positions he was trying to stay in.

'Wolf Boy' whined deep in his throat, an unintelligible sound. He was getting colder from being out in the snow with little movement... he was suddenly so jealous of the wolves and their thick pelts, protecting them from the wind flecked with precipitation. He nuzzled himself closer to the hunter. The other man was actually quite warm... even though he had some odd puffy thing covering up most of his body, spare his head.

That was when it happened.

The event that would change the boy's life forever.

Everything happened in a flash. He was thrown off of Ludwig, being scooped into strong arms. The hunter ran as fast as he could, even with his injured leg, the little wolf boy trapped in his embrace while he abandoned the two wolf carcasses and even his gun. He struggled against it, going as far to bite Ludwig's arm in protest. He growled and screamed in panic, begging the wolves still in the den to save him.

The only response he received was a single animal moving from the cave and howling deeply. Others followed it's lead and barked their goodbye's. The exact same mournful tune sang as the she-wolf plummeted to her death the previous day. The boy was dead to them. The only family he had ever known was disappearing from sight, doing nothing but baying to the skies.

As far as the wolves were concerned, their adoptive pack member was gone for good. He was dead to them, now and forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry everyone for putting this off for so long! Also I feel really guilty about Forever a Brother... I promise, I'll make another chapter of that one really quickly! Thank you to the people who voted on the poll, the results on it really help me with my stories. It'll probably close in a month or so. REMEMBER TO VOTE! ^^ It would affect the outcome of this story greatly. Thank you all for your support with my stories, it really helps! Let's get on with the show~! -Felix**

* * *

Ludwig sunk deeper into the snow with every step he took, the boy's sharp and overgrown nails scraping anything he could reach. He wailed loudly, confused, afraid, alone. His limited mind wondered what was happening, why he was being taken away from the only family he had ever known. He was crying, yelling, kicking, struggling. The hunter winced as he was hit on his leg, but kept going.

"Dammit, I'm saving your life so calm down!" Ludwig hissed and he could feel the boy tense and still.

Although he knew not the blonde's words, the brunette could recognize his tone. It sounded like he was claiming dominance, claiming the right to take him away. He knew he was too little, to tiny compared to this creature that towered over him, to try and fight back. The boy whimpered, giving another weak kick and letting out another cry before he gave up. The hunter was, in his eyes, dominant and therefore had power over him.

The boy could see the long, reaching trail of red snaking behind them, sinking into footprints, it's source the hunter's still-bleeding wound. He had seen caribou collapse after they had lost a certain amount of blood from a single bite, leaving them to be easy prey. Maybe... just maybe if Ludwig were to lose enough of it, he would fall and the boy would be able to escape. But would he really leave him to die? The man was the first thing he had seen (since the metal bird crash) that was like him. He didn't want to lose this chance...

"Okay... do you know any human things? Human?" Ludwig panted, his speed decreasing. His only response was a soft growl and another kick to his bad leg. "No? Hu-man."

The boy inhaled deeply, eyes narrowing. Hu-man. Hu-man. They were sounds he had never heard before, let alone try to pronounce. They seemed so... foreign, an intruder to his mind. Because of knowing only his time with the wolves, he did not speak and did not know what anything meant. "M-m..." The brunette sounded out a letter, running his tongue in a circle around his lips, as if tasting them. "M-m...aa..."

Ludwig was clearly surprised upon hearing the boy's attempt at saying 'human'. He said it again, speaking slowly and clearly, pace slowing even more and his limp growing more noticeable, and considerably more painful. "H-u-m-a-n. Human."

"M-ma..a...l..." His face scrunched up, obviously very confused.

"Human," Ludwig said again, with an emphasis on the 'N'.

"M-ma... n... ma-n... u- uman. Uman." The brunette looked proud of himself, and stopped any attempt at struggling, forgetting completely about being taken away from his home and family.

"Hu-man." This time there was an emphasis on the 'H'. "Human." Ludwig was obviously very interested in the man's learning potential. He was planning on taking him all the way back to the city, where there was an anthropology center that had previously tried to rehabilitate a teenager who had no human contact for the first sixteen years of his life. He hoped they'd be able to take in this strange wolf-boy... who knew what he could teach scientists about life with wolves after he was taught to speak English?

"Human! Human! Human!" The boy repeated loudly. It had more likeness to a bark than to actual speaking, but the string of sounds were so... different! So wonderful, so... so... new! He wanted to say more, learn what the strange thing meant. Human... human... what's a human? He didn't know.

"That's good, good," Ludwig panted, stumbling. Suddenly, he burst into a run again. The brunette yelped, clinging to his shoulders and clawing at them. They were going towards a big, metal cave thing with circular rocks underneath it. Was this going to be a new den? It looked... there was no way it would be able to hold more than two wolves and maybe a pup; surely the creature that looked like him had more sense than that?

The two were approaching it steadily, and suddenly the boy was thrown into the weird cave, followed by Ludwig, who seemed comfortable in the compact space. The brunette started crying out again, loudly when the cave started to rumble. To shake. As far as he was concerned, it was a bloodthirsty monster roaring it's warning to stay away and turn back now. He scrambled, since he was released, to jump out the open space on one of the sides, but it was closed with a slam.

"Stay in, Wolf Boy. You're coming with me, so stay calm, alright? Remember the word human? Say it, say it." Ludwig covered his ears, the sound of said wolf boy's yelling growing too loud for him as he tried to calm him down, to no success. "Look! This is a wheel, and this is a seat! They aren't going to hurt you!" He pointed at the circle shaped spinny thing in the monster, and then the curved, soft structures.

The boy whimpered, frustrated while trying to understand Ludwig and failing, giving up his attempts of escape and moving slowly to the back of the "cave". There was more room there, and the seats were soft, much more comfortable than the cold, damp ground in his old den. He noticed it was significantly warmer in here than it was outside, only then realizing he was freezing cold.

Very abruptly, the monster started moving forward and the boy screamed, pressing his naked body against the wall. He didn't understand in the slightest what was going on; he missed his family. He missed his home. He missed the frozen forest he loved. The fact he hadn't a clue what was happening or what had happened made him more scared. It was just him and the hunter, no creature that looked like wolves in sight.

The brunette's screams grew quieter as the monster slowed down and Ludwig turned around from his seat to face him. He tried to disappear into the wall, legs shaking. He couldn't believe he had trusted the hunter, while he was taking him away from his home, no less! The boy knew from his time with the wolves that he should never trust anyone that hadn't proved themselves worthy to be trusted.

Ludwig said other words with a soothing tone, but the words just confused the boy more, and he curled up in a tiny lump on the back seat and found himself falling asleep. That was the only thing he could do at that point; he knew he wouldn't be able to escape.

The hunter reached back once he was certain his passenger was asleep, pulling a seat belt around him even though it must not have been comfortable, at least when it was put on someone lying down. Ludwig reached back and buckled his own seat belt slowly, glancing back at the man raised by wolves one more time.

"I wonder how long he's been out there... he looks like he's starving, he's so thin. I'll have to take him all the way to the city, but my car can't go that far... I guess I'll just leave it with Gilbert and take a plane back home. I'll take him with me so we can get to the anthropology center." He muttered to himself and started driving again, setting off for civilization. He was upset because he hadn't managed to bring back a wolf pelt, but he scolded himself. He wouldn't be going back empty handed; he found a man, a man raised by wolves.

* * *

**Oh yeah, that reminds me (for whatever reason) I'm going to Connecticon 2015!** **I'd love to meet up with some of you there, send me a PM and we could work out a time and place to meet in the convention center if you're also going! I'm a tad younger than you'd expect, but whatever! I'd also love to Skype with you people to talk about a fanfiction, a fandom, a video game, a problem you're having you'd like to discuss with someone! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Holy crap, I need to update my stories again! Shit has been going down in my personal life and its hard to find the time to do things like write fanfictions. I've vowed though, that although stories may go on hiatus, I will ALWAYS finish it. -Felix**

* * *

Ludwig drove slowly and steadily, attempting to avoid hitting bumps that might awaken his passenger. Casting nervous glances toward the boy still curled up in the back seat of his truck, he tried to come up with ways to keep him calm once he awoke and they were in public. How would the young man react? Would he try and run away, or would be act submissive? Either way, he would have to give him clothes to be acceptable in public.

As if on cue, the human raised by wolves lifted his head slowly and blinked a few times before whimpering deep in his throat. He was obviously still frightened, as he was still shaking. He struggled against the seat belt, yelping and growling. Ludwig sighed deeply, daring to look back at him and slow the car to a halt. He unbuckled his own seat belt, and then turned around to help the boy with his. He stared at the blonde with huge, amber eyes, unsure what to expect.

"It's getting tiring thinking of you without a name..." He said slowly. "George most certainly doesn't fit you... you are not a Robert, not Hunter, either..." The boy cocked his head curiously, enjoying hearing these strange new vocalizations.

Ludwig paused, considering names that would fit the other man, when suddenly he remembered something that worked well. "Feliciano. Yes, that's it. You are Feliciano from here on out, alright? My brother always wanted to know someone named that, it seems to fit you. Feliciano." He gestured to the boy who now had a name, repeating it over and over. It was an indication that he was wanted to try and say it.

"Feli." Feliciano whined with no hesitation, cutting out the last six letters. "Feli. Uman, Feli."

"That's good, Feliciano. You're a human." The blonde praised him, turning around and reaching to the back seats from between the front ones, extending a hand as an invitation for him to touch it. He remembered that wolves communicated a lot through touch, and he was trying to establish that he wasn't a threat. Whether it would work or not, he didn't know, but nothing bad could possibly come of it.

Feliciano slunk back a little bit, avoiding Ludwig's hand. He wasn't sure what he was trying to do. Was he trying to hurt him? Grab him? Or was he trying to make peace? He made a cautious movement forwards, seeing the other was making no movement whatsoever except for the gentle rise and fall of his chest that bobbed his arm gently. He was but only inches from the blonde's hand, pushing himself against it.

Even though Feliciano knew these hands were the hands that had brought down his mother, the hands that had torn him away from his home, he couldn't help but notice the gentleness they had. Though not soft, as they were work-hardened, there was something about making contact that made him suddenly so comforting. Ludwig glanced at his passenger, to find him staring at him expectantly.

The German felt his face flush and he kept his hand still, not wanting to scare Feliciano. The soft, amber eyes that gazed at him blinked, before his face flushed and the boy belonging to those eyes yelped and drew himself back and started screaming again, probably triggered by the car that went racing by.**I  
**

"Calm, Feliciano. Be calm," Ludwig demanded, perhaps a bit to harshly, as it surprised the brunette boy and he started screaming louder.

"Uman! Uman! _Uman!_" Feli screeched, throwing himself against the car doors.

"God dammit, bringing you all the way into town would probably get the police wondering if I abused you or something..." He groaned. "You know what? Gilbert lives up here. I'm going to walk up there and I'll get some clothes of his for you to use," He spoke as if Feliciano could understand him. "I'm leaving the heat on, but the doors are going to be locked to only the keys can open them, which I'm taking with me." He opened the door and stepped outside.

Eagerly, filling with hope that he could escape, Feliciano lunged for the open door, only to be caught by Ludwig. "No! Stay in there." He set the man in the front seat and slammed the door shut, jogging away without so much as a glance back.

* * *

((Feliciano's Point of View))

_Why is it so warm?_

_Why can't I escape?_

_Where is my family? Why can't I go home?_

He's whining now, scratching pitifully at the car door and wailing. He feels warm, warmer than he's ever been. The seats are soft, comparable to the fluffy, light fur of a newborn wolf. But he's still not happy. He doesn't care if he's out in the cold, he has his family of wolves to snuggle and play with. Or, did have. Feliciano doesn't know how far away he is from them, but he feels like he'll never be back.

_Who is that creature? What is that creature?_

Feli's whimpers died down and he curled into a small ball on the seat on the driver's side. The strange 'creature' he was wondering about had left him in the belly of the den on wheels while he went outside.

_What is he doing? Why did he take me away from them?_

_Where is the creature going?_

Tears started slipping from Feliciano's eyes and breathless sobs wracked his body, mind clouding with sadness and memories of home. He pressed his nose against the frosted over window, whimpering quietly as he was tortured by the sight of the snowy land.

_Please, may I go home? Please?_

* * *

I AM SO FUCKING SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG ON THIS OH MY FUCKING GOD

I'LL START HAMMERING OUT FANFICTIONS LIKE NOBODY'S BUISNESS


End file.
